


In the Darkness

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, blow job using the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Worn down by training the Child, the Force user Mando has on board projects her dream on him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 203





	In the Darkness

She hadn’t meant to. It had filtered out of her unconsciously during her sleep cycle.

Normally there was a defense she used. A blockage that she erected around her mind as she slept to prevent anyone from entering, or allowing herself to project on others.

She had to, being a force user.

* * *

The child’s mannerism and abilities didn’t surprise her. Not when the child had sought out her own energy, recognizing the signature. She hadn’t been looking for trouble when it found her in the form of a Mandalorian in possession of a small green child.

She had been hiding out on Loa, trying to keep from attracting any remnants of the Empire that were still lurking in the shadows.

The child had sought her out, she knew that the moment she felt the gentle proddings of his aura reaching for hers. The pure excitement of being able to communicate with someone. For being fifty years old, he was still a baby of his species. His ability to talk, non-existent. But using the force, he could express emotions that were far more complex than what his cute little green face or ears could show.

The Mandalorian hadn’t trusted her easily. But that seemed to be the normal thing for the Beskar clad warrior. But he had begrudgingly accepted her help. Knowing more about what powers the kid had than he did when she had shown her own worth using hers to misdirect the bounty hunters that were determined to take the kid.

Now she was on his ship. Fully ingrained in his and his kid’s life. She was training him, to harness his powers, focus them and to exercise them so that when he needed to use them, he didn’t need days to recover.

That was the exact reason her defenses were down tonight. They had landed on Taraka. A little planet that was seemingly similar to where the kid was from, judging his joy at the swampy environment. While Mando was out seeing if anyone had any knowledge of the species that the kid was, she had been working with him.

He was powerful and it took a lot of work to impress the idea that such energy must be used wisely. They had worked for hours, lifting and moving the heavy cargo cases on the ship, communicating through the force itself, rather than her speaking aloud.

The child had passed out, exhausted by their training, and she herself was more tired than normal. It was the reason that she reached out to him through her dream.

********

He sighed, rolling his shoulders as he sat heavily down on his cot. The tiny little room wasn’t much, just enough for him to finally get out of the heavy armor he wore constantly.

The sonic shower wasn’t as satisfying as water, but the tiny little alcove off his quarters allowed him to get clean without having to walk through the cargo hold of the ship, or put his clothes back on.

Since taking on the child and his newest crew member, the ability to let his skin breath had become very limited. He normally even slept in the base layers underneath the Beskar, rarely indulging in sleeping nude.

But tonight, he needed it. Needed the cold air of the ship to wash over his skin. The thin and soft sheets to bush across his body. Anything to get his mind off where it wasn’t supposed to be.

She was becoming a distraction. A beautiful one, but a distraction nonetheless. His visor was turned far too often towards the woman who shared the same powers as his kid. The “Force” she called it. Something that surrounded every life being in the universe, but not everyone could harness its power. It was why he was being hunted down, why Moff Gideon had been so eager to claim possession of the child. He was a weapon, or could be.

He laid back in his bunk, sighing. Even though the pad wasn’t the best, it was still heaven when he took off the pounds of armor he wore. He was starting to feel his age some days. Not the young man he was when he first started bounty hunting.

In the darkness, he folded his hands behind his head, taking a deep breath without the sound echoing in his helmet. He could still smell the scent of her shampoo from her shower in the main ‘fresher, drifting through the ship. He closed his eyes as he savored the whispered fragrance surrounding him.

Fingers climbing his thighs made his eyes shoot open, hands reaching down to grab whatever was touching him. But they just found empty space, even as the warmth of the hand covered his skin. He reached over and clicked on the light, the small space empty save for himself.

Shaking it off as a figment of his imagination, he was about to turn off the light again but the phantom hands on his thighs moved higher. He choked, closing his eyes as he looked down to see nothing but the sheet that covered him, nothing moving beside his own legs. But the feeling was so real, he could feel the fingers dragging along the sparse hair that covered him.

“Relax, Mando” Her voice purred in his head, making his eyes dart around the room again. “I want to do this.”

Suddenly the sensation was gone and he was left shaking his head. He was starting to go crazy. Imagining her. He was going to have to seek out some company on the next planet. Having gone far too long without any release but his own hand, it was starting to mess with him.

He laughed at himself, a small dark chuckle at his own imagination. He wasn’t a man that normally indulged in fantasy, but lately her image had been coming to mind on those rare occasions he did. His finger pressed the button again and the room was plunged into darkness.

His hands hadn’t even made their way back behind his head when an image flashed bright in his mind. Her, looking up at him seductively, as her tongue reached out to lap at the base of his hardened cock.

He gasped, a garbled choking sound that had him shuddering at the feeling of her tongue. It wasn’t quite right, the image in his head, it was like watching it happen on a holovid even as he swore he could feel the wetness of her. His cock swiftly rose, hardening under the feeling.

His fists curled in on themselves as he bit off a moan, his eyes were open, the room dark, but still the image of her crouched over him persisted. The room wasn’t right. It was her room, her items tossed about.

Fingers curled around his shaft, gently squeezing him. Making his stomach muscles tighten as he jerked up into her touch. She was clear, but the view of his own body was hazy, as if he wasn’t quite clear. His skin tone was right, but there were no scars except the ones he had recently acquired. The deep scar on his hip, a foolish mistake in the Fighting Corps before he had ever sworn the Creed was missing, as were numerous others. 

He was in his armor in his mind, only with his trousers pulled down to the cuisses he wore over his thighs. She was fully nude and he groaned into the solitude of his quarters at sight of her.

Her eyes were on him, watching him as her tongue ran up and down his cock. Sweeping over the weeping head as he stared. Smiling at him as she tasted him. Her lashes fluttered before she widened her jaw and slipped him into her mouth.

Hot, _wet_. He could feel the ridges along the roof of her mouth. His hand coming up to his mouth as his teeth sank into the calloused skin. He hissed in pleasure as her teeth grazed him. Not biting, but still making a tingle race up his spine. Lifting his hips into the empty air as he watched the image in his mind.

“Wanted to do this.” She pulled off of him, her hand gliding up and down his now wet cock, pumping him. Feeling the way that her hand twisted around him as she watched it work. “You do want this, right?” Her voice was in his head, not coming through his ears.

“ _Yes!_ ” Mando growled out his answer, watching as she smiled up at him.

She engulfed him again, sinking down on him until he hit the back of her throat. He choked again at the feeling of her swallowing around him. His cock twitched under the sheet covering his hips.

There was a trail of spit, sliding down his cock, pooling in his public hair, he could feel it. Feel her hungry mouth sucking on him, making his eyes roll back in his head as he watched her head bob in his mind. Heard her moans as they vibrated his shaft. He whimpered in the darkness, whimpered at the feeling that was starting to build in his stomach.

A glove covered hand reached down, brushing her hair away, he could feel the muted sensation of the strands beneath his hands. Before moving down to cup her breast. He shuddered as his fingertips felt her hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Hardening even further under his touch. Her own gasp around his cock making his own cry out ring in the interior of his room.

In the back of his mind, he wonders if he’s drugged. If he’s actually under affects of a sex pollen or something else a quarry might have tagged him with. But she hollows her cheeks around his cock and the thought fades away as he concentrates on the pressure of her mouth around him.

He’s gonna come. His abs tighten as the need for release builds. Hips steadily jerking up, chasing the movement of the mouth that covers him. He groans, low and pained as the hand that was pressing on his hip moves between his spread thighs and cups the soft sacs beneath his cock.

She fondles them gently, making him pant out at the way that she massages them. Feeling them tighten as he gets closer.

Crying her name softly, he warns her, but she doesn’t pull away. Instead, she hums her approval around him. Her hand stroking the base of his cock even harder as she worked him in and out of her mouth just as frantically.

His toes curled around the sheets, hands flying up into the air and curling into fists as he felt the pressure build up to that painfully pleasurable peak. Her eyes were urging him to come for her.

Her tongue swirled around his frenulum and he was done. Arching up off the bed, his cock started twitching in her mouth. Pumping pulse after pulse of come down her throat as she swallowed. His body quaking as she sucked on him harder, trying to pull every drop from him as if she needed it like the very air she breathed. Hand still twisting around him as the other held the drawn up sacs carefully, feeling the vein throb as he continued to come.

His fist slammed against the metal wall of his quarters and the image and feeling immediately vanished. He heard her gasp in the next room and the rustle of sheets as she shot up in her own bunk.

He tried to steady his breathing. His sheets and stomach coated with his come as he grappled to understand what just happened. He could feel the stickiness of the mess he’d made start to cool against his skin. Tilting his head back further into the cot he took several deep breaths as his heartbeat started slowing down again.

It was her. It had to be. The moment she woke up, it all disappeared. The feeling of her mouth around him, the hand on his shaft, on his balls. Gone as if they had never existed. Because they hadn’t. It must have been the force.

She had been dreaming about sucking his cock. And he had experienced everything she had done to him. His lips curled in the darkness, at least the distraction wasn’t a one sided thing.

He was moving before he considered his actions. Jamming the helmet on his head, but not even bothering with clothes, his stomach still painted with his release. Out of his quarters and knocking on the hatch to hers. “Are you awake?”

The panel slid open and he couldn’t help but grin at the mortified expression on her face. Not that she could see it. Her body started to flush as she tried her hardest to stare at his face, to not let her eyes roam lower.

Mando couldn’t help but step closer to her, his hand reaching up to brush back her hair, just like he had in her dream. Only this time, the feeling was on his bare fingers.

“Let me reciprocate.” His voice was rough with desire.

“How? Her eyes widened as she motioned to the beskar covering his face.

“In the dark.” Her feet hit the back of the cot as he crowds into her room. The panel shuts with a hiss behind him and his hand hits the panel next to it, plunging the room into inky black nothingness.

A loud thunk rings out as his helmet hits the floor. “I hope you’re ready.” He growled, moving closer to where he knew she was now seated on her cot. “I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile.”

The little squeak of surprise that came from her made him grin as he pushed her down into her sheets, intent on driving her just as crazy as she had made him, even if he couldn’t do with the force. He was better with his hands anyway.


End file.
